


spray paint and hiding from the cops

by melon_official



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Banzai blasters - Freeform, Gen, No Romance, Oneshot, Team as Family, be gay do crimes, found family themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_official/pseuds/melon_official
Summary: me on discord at 11pm: hey guys send me sentence prompts so i can write short storiesmy friend crow: "Misc 12 'Can we stop running ? I think I'm dying' with Molly and the BBs"-and then suddenly it became a whole fic instead of a writing exercise.molly accompanies the banzai blasters on her first ever Real Life Crime!
Relationships: Banzai Blasters & Giovanni Potage, Banzai Blasters & Molly Blyndeff, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	spray paint and hiding from the cops

**Author's Note:**

> if you have ideas for any short fics or things you want to see me write, feel free to send a comment/ message here or on my tumblr

"OK, Bear Trap, look alive.”  
Molly glances up from her sketchbook and looks where Giovanni’s pointing through the car window.   
She’s squished between him and Car Crash in the backseat of someone’s SUV (Dark Star’s, maybe?). They’re parked in the empty lot of an abandoned convenience store, and from the looks of it, there hasn’t been a soul here for quite some time- ivy has already made its way across an entire crumbling wall. Somehow, the billboard advertising the shop is completely intact.  
Her attention snaps back to Gio as he gestures for everyone in the car to lean closer. “Here’s the deal: I looked this place up the other day, and apparently it doesn’t have any value to realtors, so I figure we’re in the clear to pick up whatever we want from here. Dumpster diving is probably alright-“ Spike pumps a fist- “and Flamethrower brought spray paint so we can graffiti on the walls. IF you guys aren’t pigs and share the cans fairly. Everyone ready?”  
There's quiet cheering in the car, and Molly realizes with a start as the Banzai Blasters move in pairs to the shattered drive-in window that this is her first _real_ crime. Before she has second doubts, Gio nudges her in the shoulder with an “all set?” and suddenly she’s ducking behind an ivy-covered corner with the last of the gang.  
There’s officially no turning back now.  
Crusher hands her a can of green spray paint and turns her toward the blank wall with a grin, where Ben has already tagged an anarchy symbol. She flips the can over in her hands, looking for the nozzle, and conjures up a mental image of the doodles in her class notebook. Just to make sure, she takes a look over her shoulder to the peanut gallery.  
“What should I draw? Does it matter?”  
Gio glances back from where he’s busy hauling Spike out of the dumpster and hollers “Whatever your heart desires!”  
With a burst of confidence, Molly faces the wall again and angles the can in a circle, adding small features to create a simple doodle of a bear. She pauses, considers, and then gives the bear a pair of angry eyebrows. It’s evil now. She steps back to admire her handiwork.  
Gio had returned from “rescuing” Spike and nods at the wall approvingly, snapping a picture of it. “Perfect! It really shows your style!” Molly opens her mouth to reply, but she’s cut off by the distant sound of sirens in the direction of the parking lot.  
All the Banzai Blasters look at Gio.  
He points the opposite way and runs. In two seconds, everyone is running after him.  
Molly tries valiantly to keep up, but is starting to lose ground fast as the gang tears across streetlit sidewalks and back alleys. “Boss, when can we stop running? I think I’m dying.”  
Without missing a beat, Gio bends down and scoops up Molly in a football carry. Catching sight of a highway nearby, he directs the Blasters into a clump of trees by its nearest exit. They hear footfalls and rushed voices, but no one dares to move a muscle when they pass.  
The stillness lasts one,  
then two minutes,  
until someone lets out a breath. And just like that there’s relief. Quiet relief, but it's as if a weight is lifted as the group tumbles out of the trees and walks back in the direction of the lot.  
It doesn’t even register to Molly that it might be late until her eyes are drifting shut as she walks, and she’s too tired to protest when Gio lifts her into his arms. She’s sleeping against the backseat of the car by the time they drive her home.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!! tell me what u think  
> thanks sm for reading!


End file.
